


Catch My Eye

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has accepted the fact that he will finish his high school career without meeting a handsome boy to fall in love with. But then he meets Ariadne's dashing older brother when he picks them up from prom to drive them home and Arthur can't seem to keep control over his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but for some reason never posted it, so for those who didn't get a chance to read it on my Tumblr, I wanted to post it here :)

 

“Thanks for being my date to prom, Arthur,” Ariadne hugged him tightly. “I know it’s silly but I really didn’t want to go alone.”

 

“Of course, Ari,” Arthur hugged her back, being careful to not hug her tightly enough to wrinkle her beautiful long gown.

 

They pulled apart and Ariadne grimaced. “I just feel bad; I hope I didn’t keep you from inviting someone else.”

 

“Who else would I invite?” Arthur rolled his eyes. Just because he had accepted the fact that he was gay didn’t mean he was ready to ask out some boy from his grade and declare it to the world. Besides, all of the boys at their school were either straight or as closeted as Arthur himself was. Ariadne laughed and shrugged and then looked past Arthur to wave.

 

Arthur turned to see the car he recognized as belonging to Ariadne’s mother, but when the car stopped at the curb beside them, Arthur saw that a boy Arthur didn’t know was in the driver’s seat. And _god_ was he attractive. Short brown hair with a bit of scruff on his strong jaw, warm gray eyes and a pair of lips that were so large Arthur felt himself gravitating forward.

 

Ariadne’s shriek of happiness startled Arthur out of his moment, and broke his eye contact with this mystery boy. “Eames you didn’t tell me you were coming back from college tonight!” Ariadne yelled as she clamoured into the passenger seat to hug the boy.

 

“Change of plans,” Eames hugged her close, smiling. Then he pulled away and returned his gaze to Arthur, who suddenly felt exposed. “And who’s this dashing fellow?”

 

“This is Arthur,” Ariadne introduced, climbing back out of the car and moving instead to take the back seat.

 

“Ah, so this is the Arthur I’ve heard so much about.” There was something about the way Eames spoke that sounded like a purr. Arthur felt a shiver of something he was unfamiliar with race down his spine. Eames offered a hand and, feeling obligated, Arthur reached into the car to shake his hand. Eames’ grip was tight, and his hand was warm as it engulfed Arthur’s own. “Thanks for taking care of my sister tonight.”

 

“Not a problem,” Arthur said, and didn’t fight when Eames gave him a little tug to pull him into the car fully. “It was nice going with a friend,” he pressed, worried that Eames would go all protective-brother if he thought Arthur and Ariadne were dating.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I should’ve done,” Eames spoke conversationally as he shifted the car into drive and headed out of the parking lot. “Instead I insisted on asking the guy I had a crush on even though I _knew_ he was straight. The actual prom was pretty awkward and I didn’t even get to slow dance with anyone.”

 

Arthur tried to not act surprised, or become too distracted by the sight of Eames’ full lips pouting prettily. He almost forgot Ariadne was in the car with them until she leaned between their two seats and smirked. “Maybe you could slow dance with Arthur,” she suggested.

 

Arthur opened his mouth to protest but noticed Eames considering him seriously. Arthur immediately fell silent, feeling his cheeks flush. “If Arthur wouldn’t be opposed,” Eames gave a lopsided smile.

 

Not wanting to seem too eager, Arthur shrugged. “If Eames is that desperate.”

 

Eames roared with laughter and Arthur felt warmth bloom in his chest. “I like you Arthur. You’re definitely coming home with us,” Eames insisted, grinning widely as he continued to focus on the road. Arthur glanced back to Ariadne nervously, unsure of boundaries or how he should be feeling about this. Ariadne merely gave him an encouraging smile and sat back contently against the seat, chatting about the movies they should watch.

 

Arthur settled back in his seat, remaining mostly silent as Ariadne and Eames debated back and forth about the merits of certain movies. Arthur noticed that Eames kept stealing glances at him but didn’t know how to react so he pretended to be staring out through the windshield. All Arthur knew for certain was that this was the start of something he had not been expecting.

 

#

 

Back at Ariadne’s house Eames began to tour Arthur around before Ariadne smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes at her older brother. “Arthur’s here more often than you are. He doesn’t need a tour,” she informed him. Eames laughed but the blush on his cheeks was visible. Ariadne either didn’t see it or didn’t care as she headed towards the stairs. “I’m just going to change. Eames, find Arthur something comfy to wear. If Arthur’s parents are fine with it, we’ll do a sleepover.”

 

Before Arthur or Eames could protest Ariadne was gone. Eames laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I see she hasn’t gotten less assertive in the year I’ve been gone. That’s little sisters for you though,” Eames glanced at Arthur. “They know they can get away with it.”

 

“You haven’t visited recently?” Arthur asked because he didn’t have siblings and didn’t know about these sorts of dynamics.

 

“Nah, I always mean to but I get too busy and then I always feel like crap. Come on, let’s get you something to wear,” Eames nudged Arthur towards the stairs, who followed the lead without further direction. Originally Ariadne’s mother was going to pick them up from prom but the house was quiet; Arthur assumed that they might’ve already gone to bed since Eames was around to drive over to the banquet hall.

 

Eames walked into a room Arthur had never been in before since the door had always been closed. Arthur hovered in the doorframe, pulling out his phone and texting his parents to look busy. They texted back a moment later agreeing that he could sleep over for the night. Then Arthur got a tap on the shoulder and he looked up to find Eames holding out a pair of PJ pants and a loose t-shirt. “All yours,” Eames offered with a smile.

 

“Thanks,” Arthur said and took the clothes, wishing his heart would slow its pace but knowing it was a hopeless cause when standing in the bedroom of the beautiful boy he had just met. He thought frantically for a topic to break the silence. “So do you think you’ll visit more?”

 

Eames looked sheepish. “I would, but since Ari is coming to the same college as me in the fall, I’ll probably just see her around on campus.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened. “You go to North Valley College too? That’s where I’m going in the fall, with Ari!”

 

Eames looked just as shocked as Arthur did, and then he grinned. “That’s great! I can show you around campus and take you to my favourite coffee shop and—hi Ari,” Eames’ smile turned sheepish again.

 

Ariadne was smirking as she moved to stand beside Arthur, who hadn’t even noticed her approach. She was smirking at Eames before turning to look at Arthur. “Did your parents say you could stay?” Arthur nodded, holding up his phone. “Excellent! Well hurry up and change into something comfy and meet me in the basement.”

 

Ariadne headed down the stairs and, before Arthur felt any more self-conscious, he excused himself to the bathroom to change into the PJs Eames had lent him. The fabric was soft and smelled faintly of Eames, which Arthur decided immediately was a good thing. Arthur could barely understand the fluttering in his chest; he had just _met_ Eames! How could he have a crush on the older boy? Yes he was attractive and no there wasn’t anyone else holding Arthur’s attention but he was being ridiculous and he didn’t want to scare Eames off.

 

Once Arthur had himself under control he stepped out of the bathroom. Eames was there in the hallway waiting for him, that lopsided smile returning to his face. “C’mon, Ari’s going to be getting impatient. You can keep your suit in my room for the night if you want since you won’t need it until you head home.”

 

Without a reason to argue Arthur set his folded clothes on Eames’ dresser and headed down the stairs, meeting Eames in the kitchen and taking an armful of chip bags and popcorn that Eames shoved into his grasp. Eames had the cups and soda bottles and his grin was positively devilish as he led Arthur down to the basement.

 

In the time it had taken them to arrive in the basement Ariadne had collected a bunch of blankets and pillows and deposited them in a heap on the carpeted floor. She had the TV turned on but instead of trailers playing for a chosen movie, as soon as Arthur walked into the room he heard slow dance music begin to play.

 

Arthur froze, as did Eames, though Eames seemed to recover faster. Eames set his armful on the couch and then walked up to Arthur and relieved him of his armful as well. Then Eames was standing in front of Arthur again, their eyes locked and both of their faces flushed with shyness even as Eames offered a hand. “I wouldn’t turn down a prom dance with you, Arthur.”

 

Arthur’s heart was racing again, pounding in his ears, because even though Ariadne had started the music Eames was the one initiating this. He could’ve laughed the whole thing off but he wasn’t; Eames was standing in front of Arthur, asking him to dance. And Arthur didn’t see a reason to refuse.

 

He took Eames’ hand and Eames pulled him closer, Arthur’s arms around Eames’ neck while Eames’ hands held Arthur’s hips. Arthur had never done this before, still scared at the possibility that he might never find another boy he could share something like this with. And yet here he was, swaying slowly with Ariadne’s older brother. Arthur wasn’t sure he had ever felt more like he belonged, and with the way Eames was holding Arthur just a little tighter, Arthur wondered if Eames felt similarly.

 

Hoping this might be true, that they had found a companion in one another, Arthur hesitantly rested his head on Eames’ shoulders as they continued to sway. Arthur knew he had made the right choice when he felt Eames rest his cheek against the top of Arthur’s head.

 

Eventually the song ended and even though Ariadne allowed it to go to the next song on the album, Arthur grudgingly pulled away. He knew he could continue dancing with Eames all night – which wasn’t as scary of a thought as it should be – but he didn’t want to make Ariadne feel neglected or awkward even though it was her idea in the first place. Eames seemed to understand, not looking upset as he slowly let Arthur go.

 

After an expectant silence Ariadne turned off the music and slipped a DVD in instead. The three of them settled on the couch to watch, Arthur in the middle and fighting the urge to lean against Eames as he grew more tired. They talked a lot and ended up watching two movies before they all agreed they were too tired to stay awake through a third and they took turns in the basement bathroom getting ready for bed.

 

Ariadne claimed the couch, banishing the two boys to the floor. Arthur didn’t mind since there was a pile of blankets and pillows at his disposal, though he felt a little nervous about possibly doing something embarrassing in the middle of the night with Eames only sleeping a short distance away from him.

 

Arthur didn’t need to worry because again Eames seemed willing to make the first move and risk embarrassment and rejection. Eames flicked off the ceiling lights and stumbled back to the pile of blankets he and Arthur were sharing for the night, lying down and shuffling around. Arthur was about to ask why Eames seemed incapable of settling down but the words died at the back of his throat as Eames slid over and slowly spooned Arthur from behind, his arm draped loosely around Arthur’s waist.

 

“Is this okay?” Eames whispered, though Arthur knew Ariadne would hear and rib them tomorrow.

 

In the darkness, wrapped up in Eames’ soothing scent and warmth, Arthur couldn’t care enough to be embarrassed. “Yeah,” he said, and smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
